1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for measuring a biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in health-related issues increases, various methods have been developed to monitor a health status of an individual. Typically, such methods measure the biological signals of the individual's body. For example, an electrocardiogram (“ECG”) test may be performed to check for heart diseases and high blood pressure. The ECG test may be performed by amplifying signals detected from interfaces, e.g., electrodes, attached on a subject, i.e., a person, and continuously monitoring the amplified signals.